


youth group

by chandetat (666minghao)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Catholic School, Everyone Is Gay, Hyung line are seniors, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Slice of Life, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, dongsaeng line are juniors, this is Canon in all my high school aus, updated relationship tags bc i fucked up, we’re all sinners, why is there no sooncheolhao relationship tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666minghao/pseuds/chandetat
Summary: "and in jesus' name we pray, gaymen.""i think you meant 'amen'.""i know what the fuck i said."———or the one that follows a group of boys at catholic high who are part of the all-male youth group that meets at the connected church.





	youth group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also: jeonghan and mingyu used to date so. thats nice

**wonton:** good morning thotties

 **boobie kwan:** jesus christ

 **xucci:** bitch can i fucking SLEEP

 **main thot:** minghao

 **main thot:** school starts in like thirty minutes

 **xucci:** uhhhh have you ever heard of Skipping School you dumb fuck

 **main thot:** that is NO WAY to talk to your elder

 **xucci:** piss off joshua

 **venom chew:** it’s friday for christ’s sake

 **seok with a chance:** how dare you say the lord’s name in vain you ass

 **venom chew:** jesus fucking christ shut up

 **main thot:** don’t worry about it seok

 **main thot:** we’re catholic

 **main thot:** we’re all going to hell anyways

 **tiddie gyu:** gasp

 **xucci:** just putting it out there

 **xucci:** i’m not catholic by choice

 **xucci:** so therefore i should get a pardon

 **boobie kwan:**  minghao you’re gay

 **xucci:**  oh shit ur right

 **ugly uwu bitch:**  do i not exist anymore or something

 **ugly uwu bitch:** do you not remember my dick in your ass

 **wonton:**  so you mean to tell me

 **wonton:** minghao is a bottom

 **xucci:**  we switch but THAT’S BESIDES THE POINT

 **xucci:** also

 **xucci:** ahem

 **xucci:** shut up soonyoung

 **han cheolo:**  why

 **han cheolo:** why did i have to open the groupchat to this

 **rejected disney star:**  who fucking knows

 **tiddie gyu:**  fucking

 **tiddie gyu:** ha

 **tiddie gyu:** that’s what soonyoung was doing to hao

 **xucci:**  say one more thing and i will shove my javelin up your ass at practice today and laugh at your suffering

 **tiddie gyu:** at least there would be SOMETHING in my ass for once

 **jeongham:**  okay then

 **tiddie gyu:**  speaking of dick

 **tiddie gyu:** or lack thereof

 **tiddie gyu:** hey jeonghan

 **han cheolo:**  can we get off this topic

 **han cheolo:** please

 **han cheolo:** i beg of you God Please

———

 **god tier soundcloud rapper:** school starts in like fifteen minutes why am i the only one here

 **god tier soundcloud rapper:** well

 **god tier soundcloud rapper:** the only one within the group

 **mullet man:**  and me

 **mullet man:** you twat

 **god tier soundcloud rapper:**  you were implied

 **mullet man:**  you were an accident

 **god tier soundcloud rapper:**  ok mistake busted condom johnson

 **rejected disney star:**  i just got here

 **boobie kwan:**  me too!

 **rejected disney star:**  yes seungkwan we know

 **rejected disney star:** i also brought mcdonalds

 **god tier soundcloud rapper:**  we eatin’ good tonight boi !

 **rejected disney star:**  you didn’t let me finish

 **rejected disney star:** i brought mcdonalds

 **rejected disney star:** for me

 **rejected disney star:** and vernon

 **venom chew:**  aw babe <3

 **rejected disney star:** hurry up and get it before i give it to jihoon

 **rejected disney star:** matter of fact before he takes it

 **venom chew:**  I’M ALMOST THERE

 **venom chew:** JIHOON LEE DON’T YOU DARE TAKE MY FUCKING BISCUIT

 **mullet man:**  can i have your hashbrown then

 **venom chew:**  but :(((((

 **mullet man:**  what does :((((( mean

 **venom chew:** i wanted it :(((((

 **mullet man:**  aw

 **mullet man:** i don’t care :(((((

 **boobie kwan:**  don’t argue :(

 **mullet man:**  okay kwannie

 **wonton:** i’m never doing carpool again

 **han cheolo:**  why not

 **wonton:** because you FUCKS are too fucking loud

 **wonton:** soonyoung almost made me CRASH

 **ugly uwu bitch:**  maybe i wanted to die

 **jeongham:**  WE WERE ALL IN THE VAN

 **ugly uwu bitch:**  suicide pact

 **xucci:** i mean

 **xucci:** i’m not exactly all that against it

 **main thot:**  we already clarified we’re all going to hell anyways so fuck it

 **venom chew:**  uh the bell’s about to ring so

 **venom chew:** junhui where are you

 **rejected disney star:**  by the restrooms

 **venom chew:**  okay

 **venom chew:** jihoon did you take my fucking hashbrown

 **mullet man:**  what you gonna do about it

 **venom chew:**  cry

 **mullet man:** ok.

**Author's Note:**

> just for clarification, the usernames in the groupchat are:
> 
> han cheolo: seungcheol  
> jeongham: jeonghan  
> main thot: joshua  
> rejected disney star: junhui  
> ugly uwu bitch: soonyoung  
> wonton: wonwoo  
> mullet man: jihoon  
> xucci: minghao  
> tiddie gyu: mingyu  
> seok with a chance: seokmin  
> boobie kwan: seungkwan  
> venom chew: hansol  
> god tier soundcloud rapper: chan


End file.
